Until Next Time
by moon ash
Summary: When Roy walks into the shower room after working out, he ends up getting more than he expected! M for graphic LEMON and dirty language! Adults only!


**A/N: Yay I hope you like it! It's dedicated for my boyfriend and I have an exam soon so I need to revise... anway enjoy!**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**Warning! Incredibly crude lemon, like, kink porn basically, if you're too young, don't read!  
**

**Until Next Time**

Roy X Riza

Roy strode down the hall with his usual smug face, finally satisfied for the time being. Since Fullmetal had married his childhood friend and had a family and Alphonse had decided to go travelling for research, there had been no major incidences in Amestris. There was obviously, still crime and misuse of alchemy and murders along the way, but the days of war had been over for many years. Even though life was now much simpler, the east headquarters had become incredibly quiet, even boring sometimes. Even including his promotion to general, life could be dull at times, however he often did rely on his pick-me-up.

He continued down the hall, looking forward to a shower after his morning workout. He sighed; being hot and sweaty made him want nothing more than a refreshing shower. He turned, opening the door loudly and stepping inside, only to hear however a woman's cry from behind the shower curtain.

"Is someone there?" she said carefully, "Someone's in here!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Mustang replied before darting out of there quickly. He slammed the door behind him, scuttling back down the corridor, his heart beating fast at the episode. However after a few minutes, he stopped, taking a few minutes to think about what he was doing before he turned on his heels and headed back the way he came. He smirked once more as he swung open the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him quietly before locking it. He acted swiftly, taking of his shoes before shrugging off his jacket, shirt, trousers and pulling down his underwear. He left them with the rest of his clothes before he walked up to the shower, stark naked, and pulled back the curtain fast, revealing Riza in the shower. She screamed, backing against the wall in her shock, covering her breasts with one arm and placing her other hand over her most private area in an attempt to cover herself. She looked up, breathing heavily and shock and fear, and nearly dying as she saw Roy standing naked in front of her.

"General!" she cried, "What are you doing?"

"I came to see you Lieutenant," he replied with a smile, stepping into the shower and into the jet of water. He rolled his eyes before commenting on how chilly the shower was before turning it up.

"I like lukewarm showers," she complained.

"I don't," he replied simply, "Now, Lieutenant, I expect you to take orders, all of them."

"What?" she protested, keeping her hands firmly in place, "What are you doing? Pervert! Get out!"

He grinned, taking hold of both of her wrists and prizing them from her before holding them out against the wall and threading his fingers through hers. He stood before her, letting only a tiny amount of space exist between them. Her eyes widened as she felt something hard press against her legs.

"General!" she cried again, looking straight into his dark eyes as a large crimson blush covered her cute face. He looked her up and down, taking in her perfectly sized breasts and biting his lip at seeing her large dark nipples, that were now erect from arousal and the cold he had let in from outside. His eyes swept her body, taking in her wide hips, taut thighs and inviting womanhood.

"Yes?" he replied with a grin as he leant in, nipping at her neck as she gave a little whimper.

"W-What are you…?"

"Take your hair down," he commanded, prompting her to give a little gasp at his authority before her let her hands go so she could remove her hair clasp and put it on the shelf. He immediately took her wrists once more and put them up, making her grasp the rail as her hair began to curl at the ends due to all the steam. He smiled as he ran his fingers through it before kissing her roughly. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, running her nails up his back as his tongue explored her mouth, running over hers in his dominance. She moaned a little as his hands ran down her body, only stopping when he moved her hands back to the rail.

"Keep your hands there, Lieutenant, I won't tell you again," he warned, reaching behind and tapping her lightly on her pert backside. She gasped at the sudden contact, gripping onto the bar hard as he kissed her, breaking away to kiss her neck, running his tongue along the rim of her ear erotically. She whined a little as warmth gathered and her womanhood ached for him.

"What is it that you want? Lieutenant?" he asked, keeping his hands away from her most sensitive places and denying her more pleasure.

Riza kept silent however, unwilling to give into his demands. Only when his thumb brushed over her stiff nipple did she make any noise at all.

"Is that what you want?" he continued, gently massaging one breast as his other hand ran along the inside of her thigh. She reluctantly nodded, admitting defeat, getting another smirk out of him, "Then tell me, Riza, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Mhh, ngh," she squirmed a little, the normally strong and brave Riza Hawkeye unable to give withstand his advances. He stroked the bud once more, eliciting another cry of pleasure from her, "T-That…do…more…"

"This?" He asked again as he repeated his action to the other breast.

"Y-Yes!" she nearly cried as the tip of his hot tongue flicked her nipple, causing the ache between her legs to become stronger.

"Why didn't you say?" he continued, taking it into his mouth whilst his nimble fingers found her sensitive clit quickly, rubbing and lightly pinching, causing her to moan loudly. He repeated his actions with her other breast, licking and sucking the point before gently biting it, earning another inaudible jumble of words. She went rigid as he rubbed the tip of his hardened length along her clit, stimulating her further. He worked his way down, kissing and biting down to the space between her legs.

"Open your legs wider," he commanded, pulling the lips apart gently and she obliged. His tongue found the bundle of nerves, attacking it with licks and nibbles, causing her legs to shake as she got closer and closer. After a few minutes, he left her clit, moving further in to slide his tongue into her tight hotness.

"Ah, Roy…" she moaned as threaded her fingers through his hair and throwing her head back, her breath hitching as his fingers returned to the small button. Roy groaned a little as he lapped up her arousal, his cock aching to release inside her. He played with the button for a little while longer, knowing how close she was.

"Roy…I'm…I'm…gonna…" she warned him, causing him to stop what he was doing completely and back away from her. She looked down, panting, as she was so close to orgasm, "What…"

He was smirking whilst standing in the hot shower jet, pretty amused with himself that he had managed to deny her of her orgasm at just the right point. Riza's eyes widened as she looked at him, horrified that he would do that. If looks could kill, Roy would be stone dead on the shower floor by now. She smirked this time, moving her hand down quickly, rubbing herself before she lost how close she was. Roy's eyes narrowed, he had ordered her to keep her hands away from herself, and disobeying and order was taboo to him, however the act of her touching herself was so hot that he couldn't help but watch. He needed her, now, the urge prompting him to crush her against the wall and yank her hands back up, pinning her as he kissed her hard. The kiss was heated, their tongues battling for dominance as their hands roamed all over each other quickly. Roy was nearly stopped in mid-flow and his breath hitched as Riza's hand had wrapped around his length.

"My turn," she said with a smirk, "Now, I believe you have a job to do."

"I don't know what you mean…" Roy began, only to yelp in pain and surprise as Riza grabbed the back of his head by his hair.

"Your little stunt denied me my orgasm," she said in his ear, her voice deadly, "Now, get down there and lick my clit hard until I cum."

Despite Roy being naturally stronger than Riza, her years of training had left her pretty strong herself. She had no problem overpowering him, pushing him down and pushing his head into her wet core.

"I told you to make me cum, not tickle me!" she commanded.

She tugged at his hair again, not enough to hurt him but to give him the message. For fear of what she might do to him, he pleasured her even more than before, nipping, licking, biting and sucking, his fingers sliding inside her sopping heat and pumping few more minutes. Not bothering to warn him this time for fear of him stopping at the last minute again, she came hard, her insides grinding against his fingers and wetness dripping down his fingers from sheer ecstasy She cried out loudly, screaming his name several times before gripping onto his hair for dear life as she finally controlled herself.

"T-That was a-amazing," she managed to say, finally letting go of him, "So I shall reward you, but it's still my turn."

Roy frowned, he liked to the dominating one and when she took on this role, he did feel slightly out of his depth. He stood up, only to the turned around and pushed against the wall. She took her turn to dominate him, kissing him slowly at first, taking time to explore his mouth, her hands running over his muscled form before slipping lower, touching the tip of his member briefly, making him gasp a little at the sudden touch. She smiled against his mouth, nuzzling his neck before grasping his hard length roughly, moving her hand back and forth, causing him to groan and tremble against her. She steadily increased her pace, pumping him until she stopped, moving down to take him into her mouth, licking the head with the flat of her tongue before taking as much as she could, sucking a little before teasing him with her tongue. He groaned her name as she brought him incredible pleasure, holding her head and stroking her hair as he did so. After a few minutes she stopped, releasing him from her mouth and standing up.

She pressed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder in a hug, enjoying as he hugged her back, running her hands down her slippery back.

"Now," she continued, a little softer this time, "I want you to make love to me, hard until we are both shaking from coming so hard."

Roy smiled as he flipped her around, kissing her softly as he lifter her leg to his side and teasing her entrance with his cock. He held her leg to him as she placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage. He kissed her lustfully now as he slid himself with her fast, earning him a moan from her. She rested her head on his right shoulder moaning into him as he thrust slowly at first before gaining a fast rhythm, hitting her spot every time. She moved one of her hands down, touching and stroking her clit to bring her closer to the edge. Aware of her actions, Roy pulled out, and let her leg back down, much to her dissatisfaction.

"On your knees, Lieutenant," he commanded, stepping back and watching her sink to her knees, "Now down on all fours with your back to me." She moved into position her whole body shaking from anticipation and the coming of another orgasm. She looked over her shoulder to see Roy take her from behind, gripping onto her hips and thrusting hard. Her head drooped as the water ran down her hair and over her back, causing sweet pleasure to wash over her. Roy moved one of his hands from her hip to her hidden button, pinching and rubbing as he thrust at a steady pace one more.

"Do you like it when I take you from behind?" he grunted as he got closer and closer.

"Yesss," she moaned, "I love it…you know I love it when you take me, Roy."

He pinched her clit hard causing another wave of pleasure hit her; it wouldn't be long before she came. He continued for a few minutes, hitting her spot inside whilst playing with her clit until she came hard again, squirting her juices down his cock. After a few more thrusts, he came hard inside her, her walls grinding him of everything he had. They were both panting as he practically collapsed onto her, resting his body against her so there wasn't a sliver of space between them. He kissed her shoulder as he placed his arms next to hers, keeping him up above her.

"That…was incredible," Riza breathed, her body still shaking from after spasms.

"It was," Roy agreed, "I think we should do that at home tonight, my wife."

"Yes," she said with a small laugh.

"And Lieutenant," he said, suddenly serious, "Don't disobey my commands again."

Riza nodded, knowing now that their love making session was over, they would have to return to normal military commands and work. He eventually pulled out, standing up before helping up and standing under the shower jet together. They both smiled as they washed themselves of the dirtiness they had created before stepping out and getting dressed.

"See you tonight," Roy said before kissing her lightly and exiting the steamy room before heading towards his office with the same smirk on his face.

Riza nodded as she headed in the opposite direction towards her office, looking forward to giving Hayate his walk.

**Please Review **

**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry for mistakes!  
**


End file.
